


Ears and Ice Cream and Rides (Oh my!)

by shiptoomuch



Series: Prompted [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Family Vacation, I'm a disney employee i can't help it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first trips to Disney World of the Bittle daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears and Ice Cream and Rides (Oh my!)

“She’s too small to wear them.”

“Yeah, but look how cute! And we can hang it up in her room and she’ll be able to wear them when we come back when she’s older.”

“Oh so we’re coming back?”

Bitty gasps and turns to Jack with a hand clutched over his chest. _“Jack Laurent Zimmermann,”_

“Bittle, now. For the last five years.”

Bitty rolls his eyes and continues, “Jack Laurent _Bittle,_ of course we’re coming back! It’s Disney World and our children have to have it in their lives.”

“Children?” Jack asks, trying to keep his face straight. “You do realize that we only have one daughter, right?”

“Yeah, but,” Bitty starts, obviously stumbling, “I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I think eventually Colette should have a sibling or two. If you don’t want that, that’s fine, but I don’t know. I’ve always wanted _children_ not just child.”

Jack smiles and leans down to kiss the head of the baby strapped to Bitty’s chest. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Bitty leans up to kiss Jack, careful of Colette between them. “I love you.”

“Next time, can we leave Shitty at home?” Jack says, casting a glance over to where the man in question is attempting to eat his Mickey ice cream before it melts all over himself.

Bitty collapses into giggles and leans his head against Jack’s chest. “But we need him and Lardo for the rider swap!”

“Sirs, your hat is done.” The cast member, Alyssa, says with a smile as she hands over the child-size (but still too big for a seven month old) hat. 

Bitty grins and takes it, looking at the neat cursive ‘Colette’ on it. “Look, baby girl! Your first ears!”

-

“Daddy! Let’s ride again!” Colette tugs on Bitty’s hand and drags him toward the entrance to Winnie The Pooh for the third time. He looks desperately toward Jack, who is stifling giggles. 

“Baby girl, Papa has to feed Therese.”

“He can do that while we ride again,” Colette says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. She reaches up to adjust her ears which have fallen to the side. “Come _on!”_

Bitty looks to Jack again for help, but is met with shaking shoulders and a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, Bits. Go on.”

Bitty is a mature adult man with two children, so he absolutely does _not_ stick his tongue out at his husband while wearing a minnie mouse headband. Absolutely not. 

Said headband gets knocked off when Colette accidentally steers him into a post. “Okay, honey, let’s slow down, alright?”

The four year old pouts but obeys, walking next to her father now rather than dragging him along. “Daddy, remember when you read Winnie The Pooh to me? It’s my favorite book!”

Bitty smiles softly at her and squats down to her height. He taps her nose and makes her giggle. “I do remember, sweetie.”

Colette wraps her arms around Bitty’s neck and hugs him as tightly as she can. “Thanks so much for bringing us here, Daddy, even if I can’t ride the big kid rides yet.”

“Maybe next time, sugar plum.”

-

Jack stares up at the tower and feels his stomach twist uncomfortably. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and adjusts where he’s holding Therese on his hip and twists his hand on the stroller handle. 

“Sir, would you like some help?” A young woman dressed as a bellhop, _Maria from Puerto Rico_ according to her nametag, approaches him with a friendly smile. 

Jack shakes his head but says, “Is this ride…dangerous?”

Maria smiles good naturedly and shakes her head. “No, it’s very safe. We’re very particular about our safety checks every day.”

“My husband and daughter are on there,” Jack says suddenly. “She’s only six.”

Therese snuffles and turns her head into Jack’s neck, drooling slightly on him as she naps. He should really put her in the double stroller with Suzie. 

“They’ll be fine, I’m sure. Was your daughter scared going on?”

Jack snorts and shakes his head. “God, no. She’s not afraid of anything, which kind of terrifies me.”

“My little sister is the same way. I swear, she’s going to get hurt climbing trees.”

Jack laughs and nods in understanding. “Colette’s rocking a broken arm right now. She thinks the cast is cool.”

“Well I can promise you that no broken bones will come from this ride. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Papa!” A shriek comes from not too far and Jack looks up to find Colette running toward him, knocking into his legs at full speed. “It was so fun! Daddy got so scared, he had to hold my hand!”

Bitty walks up to them with a grin on his face, although he looks a little green around the gills. “I did not get scared!”

“You did! We have the picture, I put it on my magic band!” Colette holds up her wrist to show the pink band wrapped around it.

“Awesome. Now we can immortalize it,” Jack chirps. 

Bitty will never have to know how scared he was.

-

“I can’t believe this is our last first Mickey hat,” Bitty says with a slight waver to his voice as he watches the machine embroider Alice’s name on the pink hat. Jack pretends to not see him wipe at his eyes. 

Colette notices, though, and wraps her arms around Bitty’s legs. “Daddy, crying is for babies.”

Jack snickers but covers it up with a cough. Colette is ten now, which she thinks makes her a “big girl, cuz I can ride all the rides now” and has been declaring things to be ‘for babies’ left and right lately. But Jack knows that she still refuses to sleep without her moose plushie and her nightlight. 

“Colette, it’s not nice to tease Dad.” Jack chides gently. 

“But he’s crying about a hat! And Alice isn’t even big enough to wear it!”

“I know, but it isn’t nice. And remember what I said about being nice?”

“If she’s not nice, she doesn’t get ice cream!” Therese pipes up, lisping heavily. She’s got a grin on her face that clearly says she would like nothing better than to see her older sister lose ice cream privileges. 

“Yeah!” Suzie chimes in, holding tightly to Therese’s hand. She’s been following her older sister around lately and doing everything she does. Which wouldn’t be such a problem if Therese wasn’t such a natural born trouble maker.

“And the same goes for you, missy,” Jack warns. 

“Oh hush,” Bitty says, kneeling down to be on his daughters’ level. “Nobody’s losing ice crem today. It’s a special day.”

Jack groans internally even though he knows Bitty’s right. A child’s first Disney trip is an important day in their family. “Fine, but they still have to be nice or there will be consequences. Like no Splash Mountain.”

It’s a lie and he and Bitty know it. It’s both of their favorite rides and it wouldn’t be a Disney trip without it. But still, it makes the little girls gasp and nod. “Okay, Papa.”

Bitty rolls his eyes gently and holds his hands out for Colette and Therese to take. “Come on, let’s go ride the teacups until Papa throws up.”

“Hey! That was one time!”


End file.
